A Fight For Honor
by Goyan
Summary: PG-13 for Violence. Anyways, this doesnt have any DBZ characters in it but the fighting is all too familiar... =)


Fight For Honor  
  
By: Goyan  
  
A.N. This is a tall tale I had to write for English in the beginning of the year. Enjoy =)  
  
A long time ago, somewhere in China, lived an old man. He wasn't a brilliant man, or a young man, but he was a wise man. He had a philosophical look on everything including everyday tasks. He would think out all sorts of details that other people wouldn't even think of.   
This man was a pacifist. He would not fight anyone even when challenged. Yet when someone he found was in danger, he would defend them unless they were guilty of something. One day, this wise man had a problem. Seems that through some of his meditation, he found something rather disturbing. He felt that something was amiss with the world. Then he had this rather urgent feeling that he needed to head back to his homeland, Japan, which was across the bit of the sea. He left for the Japanese shore a day later.  
When he got there, he had a stronger feeling of urgency like when one has deep feelings for a person. So to prepare himself for whatever was ahead of him, he sat down and started to concentrate. Slowly but surely, the surrounding energy came into to his body. He took in as much as he could take into his body and whatever he couldn't hold, he released back into the earth then went on his journey to where the urgency came from: a small mountain village. When he arrived, the gruesome sight that lay there startled him: the old man saw his own son covered in blood with a katana (see footnote) in his right hand and behind him were the dead bodies of the villagers.  
"Why have you done this?" the old man asked his son.  
"The weak should not be fighting" the son said in a monotone voice what was VERY unusual for him since he was always smiling and laughing.  
"What are you talking about? Baka (see footnote), the villagers up in the mountains live in peace and they do not have any enemies."  
"That is what you think Otousan (see footnote)" but before his "otousan" could reply, his son phased out of sight.  
"What…" the father said but then he heard a "whooshing" sound from behind. The old man quickly spun around in a defensive position. When he came about, the son was looking his father in the eye.  
"It seems that you have lost most of your skill, father. You of all people should have expected that. You even taught it to me. What did you call it again? Zanzoken? (See Footnote)"  
"Yes, that is the name of that technique." the father said while walking away. "By the way, it is not the lack of "skill" as you put it, it was compassion for you, my son. Since you have disgraced the family name with this atrocity, for the murders of these innocent people, omae o korosu (see footnote)."  
"Touching father, touching." the son said without enthusiasm but with the monotone voice he had adopted. Yet you may have underestimated my new powers." The son stated before standing straight and closing his eyes.   
The wind started to pick up. Where once there was blue sky, there were storm clouds with thunder and lightning dancing all around the two. With a sudden kiap (see footnote) the sons eye had turn from a dark brown to a teal color filling the whole eye. Then his normally droopy hair shot up, then back down but not all the way. He ended up with a sort of spiky hair.   
"Hmm, your power has improved enormously." The old man said matching the same monotonous voice of his son's. Even though you thought you saw my limit a few years ago when you were still sane, I was still hiding it."  
"You're bluffing. There is no possible way." The son said with a slight hint of interest.   
"You may be more powerful, but I have more experience and technique is more effective than strength" the father said and he did the same technique his son did. Once again the wind picked up and lightning was dancing around the two once more. The only thing that was different was that when the father gave his kiap, his eyes went from a dark brown to a dark, piercing Prussian blue. "And now, I will keep my promise to you and those people."  
The old man was the first to make the first move. He dashed at his son with incredible amounts of energy pumping through him. Right before he made contact with his son, he leaped up high in the sky until he stopped in mid air. Then he phased out of sight and reappeared behind his son.  
"Otousan, that won't work on me." The boy stated as he turned around to perry his father's fist. When their fists connected, it sent a shockwave of energy away from the two and that energy destroyed a building. The two danced back and forth exchanging punches, kicks, attacks and counter attacks. It went so fluently, it seemed co-ordinated and they went at speeds so incredible, they were blurs to the untrained eye. They would appear everywhere: the ground, on top of buildings, even the air as the two fought bravely and without fear of the other. After about 20 minutes of this, they reappeared about twenty feet away from each other. Both had bruises and drops of blood on their faces.  
"Yes, I see now." The son stated. "You have either been training during the years we did not see each other or you were actually this strong before."  
"I gave you my warning yet you declined it. It will be your downfall." The old man arched back and gave a powerful kiap. Even the untrained eye could see his aura. It was a brilliant gold that was radiating everywhere. "Now, it is time for your demise, my son." The old man went for his son once more but before he got too close for comfort, the son released a chi (see footnote) ball that hit the old man. It wasn't powerful enough to do any damage yet it was enough to give the son enough time to fly high into the air.  
"Now, it is time for you to DIE!!!!!!!" the son yelled, finally breaking his monotone voice. He placed his hands one on top of the other and placed them on his forehead. He started to concentrate. Anyone who was around could see the "kid's" aura around him. It matched his father's color and brilliance. His father did the same but instead had his hands spread out at arms length. The he brought his hands together and cupped them in front of him. A blue chi ball could be seen from far and near. It would fade in and out of existence. When it had enough power in it, the ball could be seen rotating in between the old man's hands. The excess energy that came off it was sent back into the man's already strong aura. Then at the same time both released their blasts with a kiap that could shake the heavens.  
From miles around, you could see the beams of light heading towards each other. When they connected, the surrounding mountains were blown to dust from the expending energy. At first the beams were at a complete balance. So balanced out, that it would be the perfect example of the yin/yang belief. Yet, after a while, the son's beam started to dissolve the old mans beam. The sheer brightness was blinding. Then with a final burst of energy the son could gather up, the bright red beam collided with his father's body sending an explosion that could easily rival 2 Hiroshima sized atomic bombs. Everything in a 20-mile radius was devastated or exploded into non-existence.  
After the dust, smoke and huge boulders flying through the air ended, you could see the old man's body on the ground. From there, you could see his pupils fading from the Prussian blue color back to the dark brown. The son hadn't faired that well either, even though he still had the teal color in his fathomless eyes which meant that he still had his power, he was bleeding badly from a gash across his chest. He calmly walked up to his father and lifted him up.  
"You fought well, 'tousan (see footnote)" yet I am victorious." The son said with obvious pain in his breathing due to a few broken ribs. "Yet now, it is time to end it." The son unsheathed his katana, which miraculously did not break and came up for the final swipe.   
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" the father yelled, suddenly coming to life. He put his hands together and formed a chi blade which went through the son's already weak body then dissipated  
"Hmm, it seems that you are right otousan, technique is more valuable than strength." The son said before collapsing dead on the ground. The color from his eyes went from the teal to his normal dark brown eyes but devoid of life in them.  
"It is done..." the father said as he looked at his only son before finally collapsing as well to die honorably.   
  
  
Footnotes: I added a few Japanese terms to go along with the story since the setting was based in Japan.  
  
Katana: A Samurai Sword.  
Otousan: Father.  
'Tousan: Dad.  
Baka: Idiot, fool.  
Zanzoken: A technique, which you move so fast, you leave an after image.  
Kiap: A yell used in martial arts where it is to focus your concentration and to startle the opponent.  
Chi: This is vital life energy within every living thing in the universe. In Japanese, it is Ki.  
Omae O Korosu: "I'm going to kill you"  
  



End file.
